


The Calm Before the Storm

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [11]
Category: The Calm Before the Storm - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This is another installment in my Buffy/Avengers series that picks up after "Buffy's New Challenge," focusing each chapter on Faith, Buffy, and Willow respectively while threading stories together for season 7 sequel. This story will explore Faith/Bruce, Buffy/Bucky, and share what Willow is up to as well as lay the groundwork for Loki's newest move.
Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This tales follows "Buffy's New Challenge" and picks up right after Anya's death. Each chapter will be center more around various locations. I do NOT recommend that you read this if you haven't read the previous stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or any of the characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Nor do I own BTVS as it is the trademark of the genius who is Joss Whedon.

***** _Cleveland Airport*****_

Faith flew into Cleveland for Anya's funeral with Jonathan. He had been the one to step up and help take over Anya's shop. His classes at USC Sunnydale were in the evening two days a week and early mornings three days a week. As the shop didn't open until eleven, he was able to manage his workload. Giles normally ran the shop in the evenings when he was at class and the team was patrolling. When it was after nine, Jonathan usually joined Faith. She was determined to make sure that he wasn't anything like the two clowns he used to run with. Also, it gave him a chance to practice some of his magic with someone that was easily impressed and didn't care if he screwed up. Surprisingly, Faith liked Jonathan and his unassuming ways. He never made her feel stupid and was easy to talk to.

"I just can't believe Anya died from a car wreck," Jonathan said as the plane was disembarking.

"I know. It totally sucks," Faith said. She felt really bad for Xander, who didn't deserve the shit hand he was dealt.

"Poor Xander," Jonathan said.

"Yea," Faith agreed. "He finally found a woman that wouldn't try to eat him or drain his life force or wish him out of existence, and it all goes to the crapper."

"What's going to happen to her new business?" Jonathan wondered.

"That's a question for Wes," Faith said as they got on the escalator that went down to luggage. Wesley was waiting by baggage claim. "There he is." She waved, letting him know that they saw him.

Wesley volunteered to pick up Faith, wanting to do something. Anya's demon friends had arrived the night before, and their presence was unsettling. Then the various Avengers were in town or arriving soon, and they made Wesley nervous. How could Dr. Banner be the Hulk? It boggled the mind and slightly unnerved Wesley, who had thought his time with Angel fighting the good fight had prepared him for anything—it had not.

"Yo, Wes. How's things going?" Faith asked.

"As well as could be expected," Wesley said. "Xander is devastated and the girls upset."

"Thanks for picking us up," Jonathan said.

"You know Jonathan, right? Met at the school a few years back?" Faith asked.

"Vaguely," Wesley said. "Good to see you again."

"I wish it was under better circumstances," Jonathan said.

"As do I," Wesley replied.

"There's our bag," Faith said.

"Why did you need to check a bag?" Wesley asked.

"This is our bag that has weapons in it," Faith said. "It's a special bag that the team got me, lined with lead to block any scans. It's pretty heavy."

"Well, I'll let you carry it then," Wesley said with a smile.

She picked it up, her carry-on on her shoulder. "It's got wheels," she said, pulling out the handle and tilting it.

Wesley filled them in on a few innocuous things as they made it to his car.

"So who's staying where?" Faith asked. "You guys have enough room for us?"

"Jonathan is staying at my place with Rupert also," he said.

"Did he make it back from his trip to England?" Faith asked. "He told me he was coming, but I didn't get the details."

"Yes," Wesley said. "Who's handling the hellmouth while you three are away?" He opened his car door and unlocked the trunk for their bags.

"Dave and the team have things in hand," Faith said. "You know summertime. It's pretty tame by hellmouth standards." She lifted her bag and threw it in, and then she added her carry-on while Jonathan did the same to his.

After they were going down the road, Wesley continued, "I think you're staying with Buffy at her place or at Xander's. Tara and Willow are at Buffy's. But Willow might stay tonight with Xander if she thinks he needs it. They have one other guest at his house. The other apartment has Anya's demon friends in it."

"The evil kind?" Jonathan wondered.

"They are vengeance demons like she was, so the term is relative," Wesley said as he drove them out of the airport parking garage.

They were silent as Faith looked out the window, taking in the town. It was bigger than Sunnydale. "I bet this place is a bit harder to patrol since it's bigger," she observed.

"Yes, it's bigger, but the hellmouth isn't as strong," Wesley said.

"Has Dawn made it in yet?" she asked.

"She has," he replied. "She's staying at a hotel room with Clint. She's pretty upset. Her grief is a bit much for Xander, so Buffy decided it would be better if she stay with Clint."

"What's Buffy's brother like?" Jonathan inquired.

"He's a lot less flamboyant than Tony. Kind of quiet compared to his sisters," Wesley said as he shut off his car. "He's very watchful, however."

"It's cool that B and Dawnie have a big bro to watch out for them," Faith said as she jumped out and grabbed her bags. "I always wished that I had a brother. Life was a bit lonely growing up."

"IT IS DONE," a voice said.

They were walking to the building when they all felt some type of shift. All three were sensitive to magic and shuddered. "What the hell was that?" Faith asked, looking around for the threat.

"I don't know," Wesley said, frowning.

"There was a ripple of some kind," Jonathan said.

"That can't be good," Faith said as she followed Wesley into the building.

"That's Buffy's," Wesley said, pointing to the door on the left. Faith rang the bell.

Buffy frowned as she opened the door. "Did you guys feel that?" she asked in way of greeting.

Faith blinked. "Feel what?" she asked even though she could guess.

"A magical shift?" Jonathan asked. "We felt it."

Faith looked at Wesley. "Didn't you say Anya's demons were in the building?" she asked.

"Yes, they're upstairs," Buffy said. "Come in." It was daytime, and she knew that Faith was no vampire.

Dawn and Willow were there. "Hi, Faith. Jonathan," Willow said, greeting them.

"Hi," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Faith said with a slight smile to them both.

"Will, did you feel that weird magical disturbance?" Buffy asked her.

Willow nodded. "Yes," she said. "I'm thinking there's either a new witch playing in town, or those clowns upstairs are being stupid."

"Can any of them work enough mojo to bring Anya back?" Buffy wondered.

Dawn looked horrified at the thought, remembering her attempt at resurrecting her mother. Then there was Buffy's own horrific experience with the process. "God, I hope not," she muttered.

Willow frowned. "They're mostly in the vengeance business, so I can't see their magics even going in that area," she said. "And Odin told Xander it wasn't possible to bring her back because her soul had already passed on."

"So had mine," Buffy reminded her.

Willow suppressed the flash of guilt as she answered, "Hers was a natural death. The rules are different."

"Osiris doesn't like to give up his souls," Jonathan added.

"What time does the service start?" Faith asked.

"Tomorrow at ten. Graveside only," Buffy replied.

Already the magical disturbance was forgotten as the new reality melded into place.

"How's Xander?" Jonathan asked.

"Not good," Buffy said grimly. "I guess he was seeing visions of Anya's death a while now, and he hoped moving here was going to prevent it. But even Odin told him there was nothing that could've been done. Her time was up."

Faith winced. "Harsh," she said.

"Yea," Buffy said. "He's pretty pissed at the All-Father."

Buffy's doorbell rang again, she opened it up. It was Bucky and Steve. "Hey guys," she said. She stepped back, so they could come in.

"So who's the new hottie?" Faith asked, looking the newcomer over. His hair was unkept, and he had piercing blue eyes—haunted eyes. She was intrigued.

"That's Bucky Barnes," Buffy said. "Bucky, this is Faith, the other slayer who's guarding the hellmouth in Sunnydale. And that's Jonathan, also from Sunnydale."

Bucky nodded. "Hello," he said simply.

"Good to see you, Faith," Steve said, greeting her with an embrace. The two had become good friends over the past several months.

"You, too, Captain," Faith said with a grin. "Glad to finally meet your best bro."

"I'm glad he came back to the States," Steve said. "I'm trying to convince him to join the Avengers."

"I haven't gotten a pardon yet, Steve. You know I could get arrested at any moment," Bucky said.

"Rhodey and Tony are working on it," Steve said.

"Tony? I killed his parents, Steve. I am sure the man wants me dead," Bucky said bitterly.

Faith glanced at Buffy in surprise. This was some serious shit. Buffy gave her a look, and Faith nodded. "Buffy put me in a coma, and I stole her body and slept with her boyfriend," Faith said.

"Don't forget the poisoning of my first boyfriend," Buffy reminded her with a too sweet smile.

"Oh, yea," Faith said. "And framing you for the accidental murder I committed."

"I got over it," Buffy said to Bucky. "She didn't even have the excuse you do with the brainwashing and chips in brain that controlled you."

"True," Faith said with a smirk. "Buffy's a real saint."

"Tony is far from that," Buffy said. "But he knows how much you suffered." She looked at Willow. "Right, Willow?"

Willow nodded. "That's true. I've talked to him about it," she said. She didn't mention how pissed Tony was at first, or how traumatized the guy still was over his own near-death experience after the alien invasion. He covered it so well with the quips and the many projects. However, he did feel some sympathy for Bucky and what happened to him.

"I don't think I'm ready for that, Steve," he said. He looked at Buffy. "I kind of would like to try out this hellmouth gig. Just enough excitement to keep it interesting."

"I took him patrolling last night," Buffy said with a grin. "He got kill his first vamp."

"Oh, so you popped his cherry, huh?" Faith said with a wink.

"Must you be so immature?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I must," Faith said, unapologetic.

"So, Faith, how's your brother?" Steve asked. "Has he got a chance to visit the hellmouth yet?"

"John's doing good. He's at that school for the gifted," Faith said.

"Professor Xavier's, right?" Willow asked. "Is it true that it's a school for inhumans?"

Faith gave her a cold look. "That's a dirty word, Red. The term is mutant. Inhuman is like saying they're not human. It's just a gene mutation," Faith said angrily.

Willow flushed. "I'm sorry, Faith. It just slipped out," she said. "You know most of the media still uses that term."

"It's fine," Faith said, knowing her Jewish, gay witch friend wasn't really a bigot.

Bucky asked, "What mutant gene does your brother have?"

"He's got this freaky ability to create and control fire," Faith said. "I told him to come see me and fry some vamps. It'd be like shooting fish in a barrel in Sunnyhell."

"Dave would enjoy seeing that," Steve said, smiling.

"Yeah, right? But he's got school stuff all the time," she said. "I think he's going to come for a week before summer breaks over, though."

"That'll be fun," Steve said.

"Jonathan, if you're ready, I'll take you up to my apartment, so you can get settled," Wesley said.

"Sure," Jonathan said. "It was nice meet you, Mr. Barnes."

"Call me James or Bucky," Bucky said.

Jonathan smiled and walked out the door after Wesley.

"So what's the plan?" Faith asked.

"He's burying Anya tomorrow, so I'm not really sure," Buffy said. She looked at Willow.

"I asked him if he wanted to have dinner with us, and he said not really," she said. "He might change his mind."

"Maybe, we'll bring him up something?" Tara suggested.

"I can take it to him," Dawn said.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't want to come with us," Tara said.

"Where's your brother?" Faith asked Dawn.

"He and Nat went to pick up Bruce," Dawn said.

Faith grinned. "Bruce is coming here?" she asked eagerly.

"Down, girl," Buffy admonished. "This is a funeral, Faith. Not the time for you to get it on with the Hulk."

Bucky looked at her curiously. "You were able to have relations with the Hulk?" he asked.

Faith didn't look embarrassed but cocky. "Yep," she said. "Talk about girth and stamina."

Buffy groaned while Willow looked sick.

"Minor present!" Dawn exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands. "I _so_ did not need to hear that!"

"Sorry, Dawnie," Faith said.

Bucky grinned, finding the girl's boldness amusing. When he glanced up at Steve, he could see that his friend was decidedly uncomfortable. "Still not any more comfortable around the opposite sex, huh?" he asked.

"Of course, I am. I'm partners with the Black Widow," he said. "I just don't like to hear intimate details of a person's personal life."

"Me either," Buffy said. "Well, not Faith's."

Bucky chuckled. "It's good to see a woman as open as men usually are," he said.

"That's our Faith," Buffy said with a bright smile. "So open."

Faith just grinned. "Hey, don't be jealous 'cause I'm freer than the rest of you," Faith said, unapologetic. "B, you just need to get you some and relax. Life's too short to be so wound up. You should know better than anyone seeing as you just came back from the dead not long ago. Have you even got any since then?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she wanted to do more: kill Faith or die of embarrassment. It took a conscious effort not to glance at Bucky.

"Faith, can you be more gross?" Dawn asked, coming to her sister's rescue.

"How about we go out to dinner? There's a T.G.I.F just down the street," Tara suggested, trying to keep the peace. "I'll go ask Xander what he thinks." Willow nodded, and she left.

"Works for me," Faith said with a shrug. "Make sure you text your brother, the guys can join us."

Buffy shook her head. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Nope," Faith said, grinning.

Steve chuckled. Although Faith made him very uncomfortable sometimes, she did remind him of Bucky in his younger days. The girls got ready to leave, and Dawn went upstairs to tell Wesley, Giles, and Jonathan the plan. Steve leaned over and said to Bucky, "You know Faith sometimes reminds me of you."

Bucky gave him a look and then glanced at Faith who was giving Buffy a hard time about her shoes. "Watch them," Steve said. "Buffy worries too much about everything and everyone. She's always inside her head, and Faith works to get her outside it by any means necessary."

Bucky grinned. "You know you might have a point—back when you first enlisted," he said. "I can see that."

Steve was glad that the two slayers had each other even if they'd never be as close as he and Bucky.

***** _An Hour Later*****_

Xander decided that he did want to leave the apartment that reminded him too much of Anya and her death. The large group of friends was a nice distraction. He sat between Buffy's brother and Willow. Clint gave him an easy smile. "Are you hanging in there?" Clint asked.

"Trying to," he said.

"That's all you can do," Clint said. "You know you got plenty of people who care about you."

Xander gave a small smile. "Yea, I know," he said. He mainly took the group in without contributing much. Luckily, his friends knew he needed his space. Watching Faith flirt with Dr. Banner was entertaining. If Anya was there, she'd be sure to make some inappropriate comment. He closed his eyes a moment as the pain washed over him in a large wave.

Willow, ever sensitive to his mood, turned to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just miss her," he said.

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know," she said. "You will for a long time, but you're not alone—not ever."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"Me, too. It's hard not being with you and Buffy, but New York is the right place for us," she said.

He nodded. "I'll come visit you there as soon as I work a bit longer. I've not been at the new position long enough to ask off," he said.

"How much are they giving you for the funeral?" she asked.

"Five days," he said. "I have to go back in two days."

Willow grimaced. The server came to the table to ask if anyone wanted dessert.

"I do!" Faith said. "I want that brownie supreme." She looked at Bruce. "Wanna share it with me?"

Bruce wasn't sure how to take Faith and shrugged. Faith took that as a yes.

The town's T. G. I. F. nearly came to a standstill when Tony walked in with Steve. Clint and Natasha weren't as well known, but she did do the Senate hearings. People now noticed her for more than her good looks. There were lots of photos snapped. The restaurant manager was calm as he approached the table, asking how he might help. Tony had apologized for bringing the large group in without notice. Since it wasn't a Friday or Saturday, the place wasn't too packed, however. Several tables were pushed together in the center of the place to accommodate the large group. The manager had pulled in four servers and himself to help take care of the large group. His assistant manager was covertly taking photos, much to Tony's amusement.

"I feel sorry for the servers," Faith said. "Having to make separate checks for this group."

"Oh, Tony will take care of the bill," Bruce said.

"I know he's like really rich, but isn't that kind of rude to assume Mr. Money Bucks fit the bill?" Faith asked, glancing at the man who sat at one head, Buffy the other. She was trying to keep her presence with the too famous man as lowkey as possible. Not that sitting so far from him would stop the onlookers from taking photos of the entire table.

"Nah," Bruce said. "Tony says that part of his role as the public figure is to wine and dine. He gets it all written off as an expense by the board."

"Lucky servers tonight," Faith said, watching one of the girl's hand shake as she poured Steve a refill. She knew that they'd make a killing in tips.

Bruce had learned some things about Faith during dinner. She'd eased off the flirting to actually talk to him about her life before slaying. It was clear that the woman was more complicated than he appeared. However, he couldn't understand her attraction to the Hulk.

After dinner, she asked him to take a walk with her. He hesitated. "Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked. "I don't want to bring out the Hulk." It was a hellmouth, and a sudden vampire attack could bring him out.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't mind if he comes out to play," she said. "He's not a mindless beast, you know."

"I'm not sure that's true," Bruce said.

"Trust me on that," Faith insisted. "I know he's more. You don't think a lover can tell those kinds of things?"

Bruce was uncomfortable hearing that label applied to the Hulk. "I just don't understand," he said. They were standing outside the restaurant now, and Faith waved off Buffy.

"It's like this. The Hulk is you but more. He comes out and protects you. He's not a demon possessing you like Angelus with Angel," Faith explained. "I might have had sex physically with Hulk, but he's still you to some degree."

"I don't remember having sex with you, Faith, because it wasn't me having sex with you," he said, walking down the sidewalk. The restaurant was only about six blocks from Buffy's and ten blocks from the hotel he was staying at. He started in that direction.

"You know how we can fix that, right?" Faith asked with a wink.

Bruce wasn't indifferent to the woman as she was incredibly beautiful, and some part of him was drawn to her. Was that the Hulk inside of him? Was he even in control where she was concerned? Not knowing was what kept him from crossing any lines. "Faith, I'm old enough to be your father," he said. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to drink legally, and that's all that matters," she replied. "Thanks to my mother's drug habit, I lost my virginity long before it was legal for me to drive a car. I'm no innocent. Becoming a slayer empowered me and made me completely in control of who I'm with. I like the Hulk because he's without pretense. He's like me. He knows what he wants and goes for it. His age doesn't matter to me, nor does your age. I'm a slayer, Bruce. We don't have the luxury of living forever, so why should I waste time?"

Bruce felt sympathy for her as she revealed more of herself to him.

Then she smirked and added, "You're a hell of a young younger than Angel when Buffy dated him."

"Well, I'm no vampire," he said.

"Thanks God," she said. "I need a warm-blooded body to get my engine going, ya know?"

Uncomfortable with the topic, he managed to steer the conversation away from sex and the Hulk as they walked toward his hotel.

Faith allowed him to shy away from the sex stuff, enjoying his quite manner. She had never known a man like him. He was a brilliant scientist with multiple degrees. Willow told her he was smarter than Tony, but not as gifted mechanically as Tony. However, he was so subtle about it, not flashy like Tony. Although he was right about being old enough to be her father, she didn't remind him at all of her father.

When they made it to his hotel, she didn't hesitate but pulled his head down for a kiss.

Bruce was caught off guard by the kiss and found himself responding. His arms went around her waist, pulling her close.

Faith poured a lot of herself into the kiss and was happy when he responded. When she ran out of breath, she pulled back and looked at him. "I think we could have fun together, Bruce, so why fight it?" she asked.

Bruce took a deep breath and stepped back. "Good night, Faith," he said.

Faith grinned. "Fine. Play hard to get," she said. "I do like a challenge." She waved and turned to walk down the street.

Bruce watched her until she was out of view. When he made it back upstairs, a grinning Tony was waiting. "Did the dark slayer ring your bell good and proper?" he asked.

When Bruce didn't immediately dismiss him, Tony stepped forward, realizing how rattled his buddy was. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Bruce said. "The woman just confuses me. I can feel the Hulk pushing inside to be close to her. It's what she wants, but I think it's irresponsible."

"Maybe you're jealous," Tony suggested.

"Of the Hulk?" Bruce asked. "That's crazy."

"She's gorgeous and wants you both, so I don't know why you're resisting," Tony said. "You should count yourself lucky."

"What does it say about her that she wants us both?" Bruce wondered.

"I didn't know you were so judgmental?" Tony asked, frowning.

"I'm not, Tony, but it bothers me," Bruce admitted.

"Maybe what really bothers you is that she sees you _and_ the Hulk. What woman has ever done that?" Tony wondered.

"Natasha," Bruce replied.

"Nat will always see the Hulk as a weapon, never a man. She will always fear him," Tony pointed out. "Faith doesn't fear anything, I don't think."

"Yea, she's pretty incredible," Bruce admitted with a half-smile.

Tony grinned knowingly. "You like her! I think you really _are_ jealous of the Hulk!" Tony declared.

Bruce frowned. That was crazy. Wasn't it?

"Maybe you should trust that she might know what she's talking about when she sees the Hulk as just an extension of you," Tony said. "She's not completely wrong, you know. He's not a psychotic break. Nor is he a possession. He is your alter-ego. An ego that comes from some part of your id. If you trusted yourself more and him, I don't think you'd feel so torn or judgmental."

Bruce didn't reply because he honestly didn't know what to say. For once, Tony didn't push it but said goodnight.

"Goodnight," Bruce said. It was too early to sleep, but he went to his room to think.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Anya's funeral was short and simple. Her demon friends shared a few words, and the human audience tried not to be too horrified about the stories. Xander was just glad everyone there was in the know as he hadn't been at his new job long enough for anyone to feel obligated to attend. However, they did send flowers.

Giles followed the vengeance demons. "Anya was a dear girl, who had an extraordinary love of work," he said, causing chuckles. "When she discovered the power of capitalism, she was hooked. I rarely had to do much bookkeeping at the store as she took to it like a duck to water—pardon the cliché, but it fits. I was proud to call her my partner and excited that she opened up another Magic Box in Cleveland. It hurts my heart that she didn't get to do more with her vision, but we all are better for having known her."

Xander gave his mentor a grateful smile.

Then Buffy spoke.

"It took me a while to warm up to Anya because I was always afraid that she'd break Xander's heart," Buffy confessed. "I never dreamed she'd do it by dying, though. She made me believe in love again because she loved Xander more than anything—even more than money." Everyone laughed.

"She did love money," Xander said with a bittersweet smile.

"She fought with us because she loved Xander, and I'll always be grateful for the way she embraced my mother, my sister, and me. Over and over again, she risked her life to protect my sister. Completely without powers, she did this—a perfect match for Xander," Buffy said, giving him a warm smile. "We're going to miss her a lot." She reached for his hand, and he leaned over to hug her.

Dawn was leaning against Buffy and spoke next. "Anya never treated me like a kid," she said. "I loved going to the Magic Box because she took me seriously and listened to me when I talked. Sometimes, we both felt like outsiders when Buffy, Willow, and Xander were together talking about things we couldn't follow. She'd make faces behind their backs that they didn't know about to make me laugh—she was always doing that, making me laugh. I loved her, and now she's gone like my mother is gone. I hope they can see each other, so Anya isn't lonely. Mom always liked Anya. I'm really going to miss her."

Tara spoke next. "I know what Dawn means because the three of them have a bond that's hard to penetrate sometimes," she said, glancing at Willow, who had Xander between her and Buffy. "Anya was the first one to really take time to know me because she was so comfortable with witches. I've always been so afraid of saying the wrong thing and looking foolish, but Anya was so fearless and didn't care. I admired her a lot and wish she was still here."

Xander gave Tara a fond look, appreciating her words. He was overwhelmed by his friends and Anya's kind words and touched to know how much she mattered to others besides him.

Finally, Willow spoke. "I didn't like Anya much for a long time because of the fact that she used to hurt men for a living," she admitted, giving Xander a guilty glance. "It was hard for me to understand what Xander saw in her. It was also hard for me not to be the most important woman in his life anymore." She gave Xander's hand a squeezed, and he brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. "Xander's been the center of my world since we were five. Then I met Tara, and he fell in love with Anya. For the first time, we didn't turn to the other first. It was hard at first, but we both were happy with who we'd chosen. It made me happy to see Xander so content and settled. I hate that Anya was taken so soon, and I wish—I mean I had hoped this time wouldn't come for years. No one will ever replace her."

Xander released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder to hug her. "Anya had the ugliest toes," he said, startling the audience. A few laughed. "She loved the nastiest cheeses, and she was far from perfect, but no one ever loved me the way she did. She didn't care about who my parents were, how much money I didn't have. She just saw me—all of me. No one had really ever done that beside Willow and Buffy, but they didn't take their clothes off around me." Now everyone laughed. "Anya believed in me and saw that I could be more than a Zeppo."

Cordelia felt the weight of Xander's words, acknowledging his truth. She had loved him, but she had been too self-centered and selfish back then to really love him the way he deserved. It was good that he'd met Anya even if he was hurting now. At least he knew what it was like to be loved so completely. Only Dru had ever loved her completely, but Cordelia hadn't been able to love him to the same degree. Years later and Xander still recalled her insult. Guilt plagued her for her harsh judgement.

He was no Zeppo.

"Goodbye, Anya," Xander said, looking at the casket. "I will never forget you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

The audience felt his pain, and many dry eyes weren't dry anymore.

It was a sad morning for all of them.

The All-Father, who was standing in the back of the group, his head covered in a cloak, felt his champion's pain and frowned.

The minister said a few words in closing. "A reception will be held at the Magic Box. You all are invited there for lunch," he said.

Tony had insisted on catering a lunch for everyone, buffet-style. Giles and Wesley had set tables and chairs up. Some would eat standing up, but they didn't expect many of the demons to stick around long.

As everyone started to disperse, Cordelia gave Willow a look so that she'd leave Xander's side for five minutes. "Xander, I'm sorry," she said.

Xander looked up. "Thanks," he said. Everyone was sorry—sorry for him. It didn't change his reality.

"No, I mean that I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you in high school," she said.

Xander was surprised by her apology. "Cordy, that's in the past, and I deserved most of your bitchiness," he said.

"Maybe some of it after the thing with Willow, but not what happened before Willow or even what happened after you bought my prom dress," she said. "You and Willow happened because you and I were growing close, and it scared you. Willow is your port in the storm. If I hadn't gotten impaled, I don't know that I would've been so angry so long. But the pain of that just inflamed my anger."

"We were young and stupid," he said, giving her a smile. Maybe she had a point about his fleeting Willow attraction.

"I shouldn't have been so cruel," she said. "I knew then that you weren't a Zeppo, and I shouldn't have said it. I was just in pain, and I wanted to hurt you."

"You did a good job with that," he said with a half-smile.

"We've both changed a lot, but I hope we can be what we never really were before—real friends," Cordelia said, giving him a hopeful smile.

"I'd like that," Xander said sincerely. He opened his arms up for a hug.

Willow and Tara were standing with Buffy and Faith watching the two. Willow frowned at their hug. "Cordelia isn't thinking she can have Xander now, is she?" she asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Will? How could you think that?" she asked. "Cordelia would never intrude on Xander's grief like that. The two hardly speak out of respect for Anya's insecurities. I'm sure she's just apologizing for being such a bitch in high school."

"How can you know that?" Willow asked. "Why would she even do that unless she had an ulterior motive?"

"Sweetie, not everyone does things expecting to gain something," Tara said.

"Cordelia is not the girl she was in high school, Will," Buffy said. "Not even close."

Faith agreed. "She really isn't," Faith said. "She's been fighting the good fight with Angel, taking on those visions. More than even you, Red, she's changed."

"Everyone's capable of change," Tara said.

"I just don't want any girl to hurt Xander again," Willow said.

"We always hurt those we love," Buffy said. "Except for Tara, every woman Xander has ever loved has hurt him to some degree or another. I did when I couldn't be what he wanted me to be. When I dismissed his contributions or a dozen other little things. You did when you came between him and Cordelia, Willow. Even Faith hurt him when she had sex with him and then threw him out of the room like it meant nothing."

Faith winced. "He told you about that?" she asked, feeling ashamed and guilty.

"He tells us everything eventually," Buffy said. "But he forgives us, and he loves us. Cordelia has the right to have a part of his big heart. He doesn't belong to just us, Will."

Tara put her arm around her girl. "Willow doesn't like to share," she said, giving her a fond smile.

"I'm an only child," she reminded them. Then she sensed something and turned to watch the hooded figure walk away.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking.

"I think Odin was here," Willow said, pointing at the figure walking away. They watched as the man disappeared. She was too distracted with Xander and hadn't noticed his presence. Her slip was embarrassing.

"Yep, that was him," Buffy said. "Why didn't he say hello?"

"Xander's pretty angry with him. Maybe he wanted to wait," Willow said. Xander and Cordelia, arm in arm, walked toward them.

"You ready to go?" Buffy asked. "We can stay longer if you want. When Mom died, I couldn't leave for hours."

Xander shook his head. "No. It's okay. I want to go to the reception and hear others tell Anya stories," he said. "It makes things easier. Your words today really helped me. Thank you. I love you all." The three girls embraced him while Faith looked on, feeling like a third wheel. She cared about Xander, but she hadn't really known Anya. From what she heard, she was a real free spirit, though. Faith liked girls who loved orgasms and weren't afraid to admit it. As they walked to their vehicles, she eyed Bruce, thinking of her own orgasm and how she might go about getting one or four.

"That man is not going to get away," she thought. She went up to Tony's limo. "Got room for one more?"

Tony grinned, enjoying the bold slayer who had his friend tied up in knots. "For gorgeous women? Always!" he said, letting her in.

Bruce braced himself as she sat next to him, brushing up against him. He could feel the Hulk stirring inside him, longing for her. Was that the Hulk or was it his own attraction? Why was he fighting this again?

"Are you guys leaving tonight?" she asked him.

Bruce shook his head. "No, in the morning. Tony has a new vampire weapon he wants to try, and we don't have time to go to Sunnydale," he said.

Tony shut the door as he got into the limo. Natasha, Clint, and Dawn were there, too. "I do want to see if the vampires respond the same on each hellmouth, so I will do tests there eventually," he said.

"Well, I'm loving the ultra-violet ray gun you created," Faith said. "It cleans out nests quickly."

"You mean you actually use it?" Natasha asked. "Doesn't that take away your fun?" She'd spent a few weeks fighting there with Faith, and she knew how much the slayer loved a good brawl.

Faith grinned. "I only use it when we're taking out a nest Jonathan or the guys have spotted. They use it every night, though. They love it," she said.

"Good," Tony said. "I want them to be safe since they don't have your gifts," he said.

"So what's this new weapon?" Faith asked.

"It's a dart gun that dispenses vials of holy water," Tony said. "I've gotten various kinds of holy water, trying to determine if only Catholic blessed water works. I have water blessed by monks, rabbis, Baptist, Pentecostals, and even water blessed by a coven of witches Willow introduced me to."

"That's going to be a cool experiment," Dawn said excitedly. "I wanna go with you when you test it."

"You have to ask your brother," Tony said, looking at Clint.

Clint shrugged. "Sure," he said. "She can borrow one of her sister's swords. She's getting quite good."

"I'd rather use a bow," Dawn said.

Clint gave her a proud look. "She is even better with a bow and arrow, naturally," he said.

Tony laughed. "Naturally," he said. "Well, we'll make a party of it."

"B says this town is kind of lame in the summer," Faith warned. "I hope you can find enough vamps to test it."

"If not, I'll save it for our next trip to your neck of the woods," Tony said with a shrug.

"I'll hold you to it," Faith said. She, though, wasn't interested in playing with any of Tony's toys tonight. Tonight, she had only one target in mind, and she was sitting right next to him.

Bruce couldn't seem to get away from her for long. She spent time with him at the Magic Box. Of course, she'd move off for a while, and he'd start to relax. Then she'd return, touching his arm, flirting. Between his own natural response, and the Hulk scraping at his head, he fought for control.

Finally, he made his escape, practically fleeing back to his hotel room. He had only a few hours of peace before there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, he wasn't too surprised to see that it was Faith.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, even though he knew.

Faith smirked as she stepped inside, crowding him, so he stepped back. "Don't you know?" she asked.

"Faith, I don't know—" he began.

"I'm done talking," she said. She kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket. To his shock, she was quickly in her underwear.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shutting the door finally.

"What does it look like?" she asked with a grin. "Either you and I are going to have sex right now, or you can let out the Hulk. I'm done waiting."

"Do you even care which one it is?" he asked upset.

She shrugged. "Well, I know the Hulk likes and wants me," she said. "Rejection isn't ever cool, and you don't seem to know what you want, or you don't want me enough. Whatever. If you don't want to be here, then let the Hulk out. I know he's man enough to satisfy me."

Bruce felt the sting of her words even as he wanted to reach for her.

"What's it going to be?" she asked as she reached for her bra strap, unsnapping it.

When it fell, Bruce was powerless and reached for her.

Grinning, Faith let him pull her close.

***** _Later that Night******_

While Tony and several others were having his fun with his experiment, Xander was alone in his room. He'd busied himself all day with his friends and Anya's. Hearing so many things about her that he didn't know had been a great comfort—they'll never know how much it meant to him. Sometimes, he felt like too many people didn't understand his relationship or accept it. The stories, though, showed him that he was wrong. Others appreciated her quirks as much as he did.

It took him a bit, but he finally fell asleep. Now Odin could bring him some comfort.

_Xander knew he was dreaming. The place he was in was too bright and beautiful to be real, but he smiled. Finally, a good dream. There was a pond in the distance, and he walked toward it. He could see a bench of sorts near it. A woman was sitting on it. Curious, he walked closer, his heart speeding up as he realized he recognized the form._

" _Anya?" he wondered._

_The woman on the bench turned and smiled. "You came!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet. Xander ran toward her. "He said you would, but I wasn't sure you could."_

_Xander pulled her into his arms. "Thanks God! It's really you!" he said, holding her tightly. Then he pulled back, so he could see her face. Once his eyes connected with hers again, he knew it was really her, and his lips found hers._

" _I thought I lost you," he said when they pulled back._

" _Never," she said. She pulled him down to sit on the bench next to him. Leaning against him, she gave a happy sigh. "Do you like this place?"_

_Xander nodded. "It's beautiful and peaceful," he said._

" _This is where I grew up," she said. "Well, it looks the same. Before I was a foolish woman that got into the vengeance business."_

" _So this is really a dream? You're not really here?" he asked, disappointed._

" _Well, I'm really visiting you in your dream. Or rather you're visiting me where I am," she explained. "It's Odin's gift to you. He knows how mad you are at him for my death."_

" _Because he didn't save you. I tried, Anya. I moved us away from Sunnydale because I was afraid," Xander confessed._

" _Really?" Anya asked in surprise. "Did you see my death?"_

_He nodded. "I should've told you. It's my fault you're dead. You didn't know to be on guard,"_ he _said bitterly._

_Anya snorted. "Someone thinks awfully highly of himself, huh?" she asked. Then she smiled. "Xander, Cordelia is given visions of people in trouble—people that she is supposed to help save. Your gift isn't the same as hers. You are the One Who Sees. That means you see what WILL be. Not what might be. My death was written. It might've came a few months later or even a year, but we were never destined to grow old together."_

" _Why not? We deserved that!" Xander said, angry._

_Anya put her hand on his cheek. "_ **_You_ ** _deserved that," she said. "You have always been the best person I've ever known. You saw past my demoness, my drive for vengeance, and you loved me. You taught me what it was to be human, and you taught me how to love."_

" _You made me a man," Xander said. "I love you so much." He kissed her again, afraid she was going to disappear._

" _This is a dream, Xander, but this isn't your imagination," Anya said after they separated. "This is Odin's gift so that we could say goodbye. So you would know that I'm okay, and that I love you so very much."_

" _Why can't we be together?" Xander asked. "It's not right."_

" _I'm sorry that I spent centuries hurting humans," she said. "But at the same time, if I hadn't done that, we wouldn't have met. You made me so incredibly happy. The past few years with you were happier than all the many that came before you."_

" _I feel the same way," he said, kissing her again._

" _Don't be heartbroken forever, Xander," she told him._

" _So that's it? You're going to stay here? Is this heaven?" Xander asked._

" _It's a kind of purgatory," she said. "I have to spend some time here thinking of the countless people I hurt and whether or not it was my place to punish them."_

" _Seriously?" Xander asked, upset._

" _Hey, that's a good deal, Xander," she assured him. "Most vengeance demons go to a hell dimension, but I get a chance for a heavenly reward. That's because of you. You taught me to put others ahead of myself—or at least care more. You reminded me what it meant to be human except this time the lesson actually stuck."_

_Xander sighed, not sure what he wanted to say. He just felt incredibly sad, so he pulled her against him. "I hope I don't ever wake up," he murmured, kissing the top of her head._

" _Don't say that, Xander," Anya said, pulling away so she could see his face. "You have a lot of living still to do. Your girls still need you. I'm sure Buffy will need her life saved again real soon."_

_Xander grew alarmed. "Do you know something? Is she in danger? Is something coming?" he asked in concern._

_Anya laughed. "No, silly. I was just playing the odds," she said. "She's a slayer that has already died twice!"_

_Xander looked sheepish. "Oh," he said. "Can I stay a little bit longer?"_

" _I hope so," she said._

_He pulled her closed, savoring every moment._

When Xander awoke the next morning, the sun was high in the air. He sat up in bed, the empty spot next to him, paining him. Then he turned and put his feet on the floor. His mind was full of the dream he had.

A voice spoke so clearly in his mind, "It wasn't a mere dream, Alexander. It was real—as real as it could be."

Xander was silent as he realized what that meant. "Thank you," he said.

"You are welcome," Odin said. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Xander nodded and the voice was gone. Then he felt it.

Peace.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_So this alternate reality twist came to me as I was writing, and I just thought that it'd be perfect to change Faith's world with a wish, connecting her to Pyro from the X-Men world. In the Marvel world, X-Men lived in the Avenger world, I believe. It just hasn't happened on the big screen yet, but I'm officially changing it with the WISH. Review and tell me your thoughts._

_As you can see, I do have many balls in the air with each thing I write as they all connect and lead back together in some way. The next chapter will focus on Buffy. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Willow and Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain more about the reality shift that occurred in the other chapter, so it starts back in Cleveland, and then the setting moves to New York.
> 
> I also wanted to make a mention of how the BTVS characters are altering the Marvel world on the big screen. For example, Winter Soldier events are changed subtly. In the movies, the Accords happen because of Ultron, which won't be happening exactly the same. Willow will be altering things with Tony quite a bit. Iron Man 3 will be coming up in this chapter, but it's character not plot driven. As I am already managing an incredible number of characters, I will not be bringing in Ant Man or the Wasp even though I really enjoy them. Nor will I be bringing in Spiderman—at least not any plans to. That is not a reflection of my feelings about the character.
> 
> This story begins pretty much after where the other chapter began from Willow and Tara's P.O.V.

_*****Cleveland*****_

Willow was at a loss, a feeling she rarely ever felt. However, she didn't know how to help Xander. He was in pain and suffering, and she wanted so badly to help ease his pain. It was hard for her to resist using her magic to help.

Tara knew her well and could see the signs. "Willow, you can't," she cautioned. Anxious, she fingered the pendant that Loki had given her for her last birthday.

Willow threw herself down on the couch in Buffy's apartment. "I know," she said. "I just hate feeling helpless."

"You and me both," Buffy said as she sat on the couch next to her. "I'm so glad you and Tara are here. I was feeling helpless all by myself."

A ripple was felt, and then there was a knock on the door. "What the hell was that?" Buffy asked.

When Faith came in and asked the same thing, they wondered. Then it was like the magic wave drifted from their mind.

That night, she and Tara were in Buffy's spare room getting ready for bed. "Are you sure you don't need to be with Xander?" Tara asked.

Willow shook her head. "No, he seemed okay with Faith and Bucky. Faith is taking his spare room, and Bucky the sofa," she said. "You know Faith. She's good with the fun and crazy stories—just the distraction that he needs."

"That's good, though, right?" Tara asked.

"Yea. Of course, she might not be staying in her room after tonight the way she was eying Bruce at dinner," she said with a snicker. "Faith was telling us about John's last letter. He does some crazy stuff at that private school. He seems exactly how I'd picture a brother of Faith to be."

"What?" Tara looked up, confused.

"John. You know," Willow said. "He's Faith's half-brother. Same father, different mother."

Tara frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Willow gave her a surprised look. "John, Faith's mutant brother. He's got the fire gene," she said.

"What?" Tara asked, becoming more and more unsettled.

Willow sat on the bed and said, "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I am," Tara said. "But something's wrong. Faith never had a brother before, and you seem to think otherwise. Something is very, very wrong."

"You mean, like Dawn wrong?" Willow asked in alarm.

"I don't know. Maybe," Tara said.

"Why would you be the only one who doesn't know who John is?" Willow asked.

Tara fiddled with her necklace as she thought about it, and then it occurred to her. "It has to be this," she said, pulling up the green pendant on the chain.

"The necklace Loki gave you?" Willow asked. She peered at it. "I never really paid any attention to it before." She touched it and felt a jolt. "Oh, wow."

"What?" Tara asked.

"This isn't a regular pendant. He made you a protective charm of some kind," Willow said. She poured a bit of her own magic into it to see more. "It's not like anything I've seen on Earth. I wish I knew how he made this. I'd love to make one for Buffy and Xander and Dawn and Tony, and Pepper."

She started to say more names and then blushed. "You know what I mean," she said.

Tara gave her a loving smile. "I do," she said.

"So someone did a spell that altered reality, but you are the only one that remembers the old reality?" Willow clarified.

Tara nodded. "Yes," she said. "Faith never told any of you guys much about her life before being a slayer, but she definitely said she was an only child."

"Is there anything else about this reality that is wrong? Maybe Anya's not supposed to be dead?" Willow asked, hopeful.

Tara shook her head. "No. Just that," she said.

Willow was disappointed, but she thought a long moment. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh, oh! Remember that ripple we felt right before Faith came into the apartment? Faith felt it, too!" she reminded her.

Tara nodded. "We talked about it but then got sidetracked," she said.

"You and I are the only witches with real power," Willow said. "But we had several of Anya's demon friends upstairs. Maybe they did something."

"Should we go ask them?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded, and they quietly made their way out of the apartment to the stairs.

"It's just now ten o' clock, so they should be awake," Willow said as she knocked.

Halfrek opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can we come in?" Willow asked.

"Sure," she said. They stepped into the apartment. "Is something wrong?"

Willow nodded. "Yes," she said. "Did you do any magic early? Grant any wishes?"

"It _is_ my job," Halfrek said without apology.

"But Anya told me that you focused only on children, scorned parents and such, right?" Willow asked.

"Someone has to protect the children," Halfrek said haughtily.

"That's good," Tara said, giving her a smile. "Did Faith make a wish by any chance? I know that reality has changed, but Willow doesn't. I had to tell her."

Halfrek looked intrigued. "So you weren't affected by my spell? How strange!" she remarked.

"It was _you_? You gave Faith a brother? Why would you do that? That's just wrong!" Willow said, glaring at her.

"Why is it wrong?" Halfrek asked defensively. "Faith has been in pain a long time—the childhood she had would make you cry. No one was there to protect her. I would've, but she was too cynical for wishes. Finally, she makes a wish, and I could do some good—it's what Anya would've wanted."

"You gave Faith a brother for Anya?" Willow asked, confused.

"Exactly!" Halfrek said. "Anya became human and started caring about all of you. Now she's dead, and I can't help her. But I could do something to help this other woman, who was once a lost child, forgotten, neglected, and abused."

Willow looked at Tara, surprised by Halfrek's reasoning. What was their next step?

"You gave Faith a mutant brother," Tara said. "Is this going to be good for Faith? He's going to end up evil or hurt Faith?"

"He's her brother, of course, he won't hurt her," Halfrek said. "He's a lot like Faith. He could be good, or he could be bad. It depends on the crowd he falls in with."

"But he's not evil?" Willow asked.

"Of course not," Halfrek said. "He's a kid—or not much more. He's sixteen."

"So what do we do?" Willow wondered.

"Do? Whatever do you mean?" Halfrek asked. "There's nothing to do. The wish is granted. To tell Faith that her brother isn't her brother would simply devastate her—not to mention piss her off."

Tara agreed and shook her head. "We can't tell anyone, Will. It won't do anyone any good, and it will destroy Faith," she said.

Willow nodded. "She loves her brother and is really proud that he's at the private school for gifted mutants," she said. Then she turned to the so-called justice demon. "You pull any crap like that I will send you to the afterlife to be with Anya. Do I make myself clear?"

Halfrek nodded. "Yes," she said.

The women left the apartment and made their way back to Buffy's. Once they were alone inside the bedroom, Willow asked, "So are we really not going to tell anyone? Not even Buffy?"

"If we tell one person, there's a chance that Faith will find out," Tara said. "Remember how upset Dawn got when she overheard Buffy talking about her own secret reality forcing family ties on Buffy and Joyce? We don't want to take a chance."

Willow nodded. "Okay. We'll put it aside and not talk about it again," she said. "It's not like our paths ever cross much. He's in a special school for mutants, and we're doing our own thing."

"Exactly," Tara said. "When we do meet him, we'll be friendly, and no one will know the difference."

The women hoped they'd be able to keep the secret.

***** _New York*****_

Tony and Bruce flew back to New York with Tara and Willow. The girls were still having trouble getting used to the incredible generosity that Tony was forever bestowing on them. It was hard at first, especially for Willow, whose father had always warned her against taking charity. However, not only had her dad never met the force of nature that was Tony Stark, Willow wasn't good at saying no to anyone on her best day anyway.

"Fly in my jet. Take my car. Take my American Express card," Willow said. "Does the man know how to _not_ to be so casually generous?"

Tara laughed. "No, I don't think so," she said. They had just made it back to their apartment. The funeral had actually been really wonderful, and Xander seemed to be comforted a great deal by it. They had even managed to convince him to test Tony's new vampire weapon. Of course, Tony left a model with Xander.

"He wants me to use his American Express card to get the material we need for the Ultron project we've been working on," Willow said.

"Now that's his plan to protect the world from future alien invasion, using JARVIS, right?" Tara asked.

"Sort of. He wants to do a kind of Skynet thing except without the robots taking over the world bit," Willow said. "Like if we have a threat, he can just flip a switch and utilize all the information in JARVIS to turn on the interplanetary defense thing he has me working on."

"You're using magic, too, right?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes. I told Tony that it would be foolish to risk an AI that goes nuts like Skynet. The spell I'm working on will keep the AI from going AWOL," she shared. "I'm thinking we should use Warren's technology to create one head AI that JARVIS can control if needed. He will be half of the check and balances, and the magic the other half."

"Have you considered working to find a way to give JARVIS a soul?" Tara asked. "Tony has put so much of himself in JARVIS, it's like he's a real person."

Willow looked intrigued. "Do you think that would be possible?" she asked.

"It's worth trying. If a demon can get a soul, why could a computer not?" Tara asked. "Didn't a demon infect a computer in your high school? It'd be a similar concept."

"Or we could give JARIS a body and then the soul," Willow suggested.

Tara nodded. "But is this something that you'd trust Warren with?" she asked.

"Of course not," Willow said. "I don't need to work with him. I can use his technology as he's signed it over to Tony for a payday."

"Why don't you ask the All-Father?" Tara suggested. "Surely, he would know something. Loki might. Magic is his thing, too."

"I don't really have time to pop in Asgard," Willow said. "Why don't you go see Loki and talk to him about it? You can ask Odin. We have a few days before we have to get ready for class."

"You can teleport me all the way to Asgard?" Tara asked. Willow's power was so vast that she often was taken by surprise at the things she could do even after all this time.

Willow nodded. "Once I got the hang of moving from realm to realm, it's not difficult. Moving another person should be just as easy," she said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get lost in space," Tara said.

Willow grinned and pulled her close for a kiss. "Like I'd ever let you be lost," she said. She fingered Tara's necklace. "I have this jewel's magical signature. I can find it anywhere—and you."

"Well, if you're sure," Tara said, nervous but excited.

"I am," Willow said. "I don't want to freak out anyone, so I'll take you to Heimdall. He guards Asgard, and he should know when someone pops in unannounced."

"Let's do it tomorrow morning," Tara said. "I'd like an evening to relax with my girlfriend."

"Oh yea?" Willow asked with a grin. "Your girlfriend is one lucky gal."

"Yes, she is," Tara said, leaning over to kiss her once more.

***** _Tony's Office*****_

Bruce was ready to let the Hulk out just to get that look off Tony's face. He'd been insufferable ever since he saw Bruce coming out of Faith's room that morning. His desire to know exactly what had went on between Bruce and Faith was pushing him to greater annoying lengths.

"Okay, Tony, I'm done. I'm going home," Bruce said, turning to walk out of his office.

"Come on, Bruce!" Tony begged. "Am I not your best pal? Why am I not your confidante?"

"I don't ask you about what goes on between you and Pepper, Tony," he pointed out.

"Well, you should," Tony said with a grin. "I mean, Pepper is quite the talented minx in the bedroom."

"Tony, did I hear you refer to me and our sex life in the same sentence?" Pepper asked as she walked into the office.

Tony winced. "I was just touting your praise," he said. "I was hoping if I bragged, he'd get jealous and brag about his own recent sexcapades."

Pepper gave him a disgusted look. "Tony, leave the poor man alone. If he doesn't want to share, he doesn't have to," she said. She glanced at Bruce. "Are you okay? There wasn't any report of hotel damage, so I assume the Hulk was contained."

"Of course," Bruce said quickly. "The Hulk doesn't channel rage when he is with Faith."

"Ah ha! So the Hulk did get it on with her!" Tony exclaimed triumphant. "Did you get some, too? You look a bit more relaxed. Don't you think, Pepper?"

"Bruce, forgive Tony. He can't help it as he has perpetual diarrhea of the mouth," Pepper said, giving Tony a fond look.

"I think he needs to put his science department looking at a cure," Bruce said, still annoyed. He could barely handle thinking about his night with Faith, and he definitely didn't want to have Tony tear it apart, looking for subtext.

Tony grinned, appreciating the jab. "I'll get right on that," he said. "But Willow's going to be getting the stuff ready for our special project. I wanted to go work in the Malibu house, but she refuses to move again. So I'm going to use one of our empty warehouses in the Bronx."

"You're going slumming?" Bruce asked.

"It's the Bronx. Not all of the area is slums, you know," Tony said.

"I have a meeting with Aldrich Killian, Tony," Pepper said. "Do you remember him?"

"Not really. Was he worth remembering?" Tony inquired.

Pepper shrugged. "He's a scientist, and he's been working on something he wants to pitch to me," she said. "I think he hopes to get you on board."

"Well, all my focus is in clean energy, demon hunting weapons, and project Ultron right now. Kind of busy," Tony said. He found working with Willow helped keep his anxiety at bay. Knowing that the young woman nearly died all the time when she was still in high school put a lot of things in prospective for him. Her babble was soothing to Tony, and Tony enjoyed having someone working with him that could keep up with him. Although Bruce could, Bruce didn't enjoy pulp culture and grew impatient with Tony's rapid-fire topic change. Willow, on the other hand, never blinked at all when Tony went from tangent to tangent. "We could start working on a cloning project."

"You want to clone yourself now? Seriously?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"No, I want to clone Willow," Tony said with a grin. "The girl is the most perfect assistant in the lab that I've ever had. It's like you and Pepper in one body except she's got the same attention span as I do and has no problem jumping from one project to another."

Pepper grinned. "I'd be jealous if she wasn't gay," she said.

Bruce did agree that Willow was a great match for Tony. She was able to suggest things to Tony without him growing defensive. "Her idea of combining magic with the Ultron project is a good one," he said.

"Her mind is always coming up with ways to combine magic and technology," Tony said. "She calls it technomagic—a teacher of hers was the one who got her started. She's tried to teach me, but she says I'm too science grounded to trust in magic."

The idea of Tony using magic was too much for Bruce as he suppressed a shudder. "I'm going to go home as I should've when we touched down," Bruce said. "Let me know when you want to get started tomorrow."

"I'll send Happy to come get you and bring you to the warehouse," Tony said.

Bruce nodded and smiled goodbye at Pepper. "How was Xander?" Pepper asked. "Did you see the flowers I sent?"

"I did. Xander got a real kick out of them and was surprised that you knew about Anya's favorite book," Tony said. She had sent an arrangement of purple lotus flowers. Not the exact flower from _The Odyssey_ but a more unusual version of it.

"Anya was unique, so I figured a flower that was equally unique would be fitting," Pepper said. "Anya had a great business mind and called me once for stock tips. It came up."

Tony shook his head. Why should he be surprised at the things Pepper could discover about a person? She was gifted that way. "Xander seemed pretty good. He's heartbroken, but the funeral was a lot of fun," Tony said. "I hope my funeral is like that. People telling stories and sharing what they love about me."

"Well, you better not be planning to put me through that for a long time," Pepper warned. She kissed him and then said. "I need to get to my meeting. I'll see you soon."

"Tell Killian that I'm sorry I blew him off back then. I was an ass before you," Tony said, giving her a wink.

Pepper rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile. He was an ass still, but now he was her ass.

***** _Asgard*****_

Loki was talking to his mother when Heimdall announced a visitor, so he looked up. When he saw that it was Tara, he stood up, grinning. "You're in Asgard!" he proclaimed. He stepped down from the chair he was sitting in. The All-Father was down on Earth watching over his new disciple, so he was in his mother's chair while she sat in her husband's.

Tara smiled in thanks at Heimdall, who inclined his head and let her go ahead. She moved quickly to meet Loki and hugged him. "I missed you, and I thought I'd come for a visit," she said.

"I'm so happy you did," Loki said. "How did you get here? The biofrost?"

Tara greeted Frigga. "My lady," she said with a curtsy. "Willow teleported me here."

"Her powers are vast," Loki said with a touch of envy. Although he was not powerless, he did not possess the sheer power of Tara's lover. Idly, he wondered if there were any limits to her gifts. If she desired to rule Midgard, no one could oppose her. Too bad she was too human to hunger after such a thing. Tara would make a beautiful and wonderful queen. "She should make you queen of Midgard, so all could be blessed by knowing you."

Tara blushed. "That's ridiculous," she said. "We're Americans. We don't conquer; we bring peace."

"It's your one flaw," Loki said with a grin.

Frigga laughed. "It's what makes humans so delightful. Those who have power don't always feel the need to rule over others," she said, giving her son a pointed look. "It is great to have you with us, Tara. How long can you stay?"

"A few days," she said. "Our school term doesn't start for another two weeks."

"How does your friend Alexander fare? My husband had been quite upset on his behalf," Frigga said. It was so unusual for her husband to take such notice of a human. Willow and Tara had come to Asgard and got noticed. Their friend Alexander had simply impressed Odin when he visited. His impression was so great that Odin could not sleep until he made Alexander forgive him.

"I think he will be okay," Tara said. "He loved Anya a lot, but she was never his world. He has other things, so given enough time, I believe he will be all right."

"Would you say the same if Willow died?" Loki wondered.

Tara couldn't imagine Willow ever dying. "She's my world, but if I had to live without her, I could do so," she said. "I would want to live for her, but my life would be so much less without her."

"That's as it should be," Frigga said. "No one person should be the reason another lives. If I were to be struck down, Odin would be devastated, but must still be king and rule without me. That's what I would want. If he should die, he would want the same for me."

"If I loved someone the way you love Willow, I would never survive their abandonment," Loki said. "I would be enraged if someone took my lover from me. No one would be safe from my wrath. I think your Willow would be like me if something happened to you."

Tara looked startled at the idea. "No, she wouldn't," she defended.

"We are not lovers," Loki said. "And I would burn the world avenging your death if someone took you from me. Willow would do no less."

Tara was a bit freaked at the image and glanced at Frigga for help.

"Loki is trying to say that you inspire great love and devotion," Frigga said calmly. "A certain protectiveness where you are concerned comes over people who know you. You are a great gift."

"Exactly," Loki said. "It upset me to know you were on that hellmouth risking yourself all the time. For once, I was grateful to Father for decreeing Willow leave the place."

Tara smiled at her friend, who had become the brother she'd always wanted. As much as she knew that Xander loved her and she him, he would always love Buffy and Willow first and more. Loki, though, was hers. Even though she didn't see herself as either possessive or jealous, she loved knowing that she had a brother who wanted to both protect her and was willing to risk himself for her.

"I love you, too," she said, hugging him once more.

***** _Earth*****_

Willow wasn't sure how things fell apart so quickly, but Tara was only gone half a day before one of Tony's old rivals decided to try to kill him, injuring Happy in the process. Then a terrorist named the Mandarin threatened to blow people up, so Willow did a locator spell and discovered it was some scam. The guy was a cowardly actor, who had no plans on doing anything.

Tony went off the grid when Pepper was kidnapped, but there wasn't anyone Willow couldn't find if she really wanted to, especially if they were someone she knew personally.

Together, she and Tony fought the man named Killian, who had some disturbing technology that caused people to explode. Willow was relieved that Tara wasn't there to be in danger with the man's shenanigans.

When it was all over, Bruce finally made an appearance.

"Man, I can't leave you alone for a day!" he complained.

Tony, Pepper, and Willow looked at him in silence a long moment, and they started laughing.

***** _Asgard*****_

Tara had spent two great days on Asgard with the royal family, but it was time to go. Loki was already moping about her department.

"Don't pout. It's unbecoming a prince of Asgard," she teased.

"I don't want you to leave," he said.

"Well, I have to start school," she said. "It would be nice if you could come to university and see what it's like."

"Maybe, I'll talk to Father, and see if he'll let me," Loki said. He hated that he was under such stricture. He'd been working on a way to leave under guise, and he knew it was almost time.

"That'd be great," Tara said, flashing him a smile, not expecting it to happen. "So you really think the mind stone in your sceptre can be used to ensoul an artificial intelligence?"

"It's called an infinity stone for a reason as it contains vast power," Loki said. "It would do the job. However, the end result would be a being of vast power, not just a soul, so make sure it's a good person you create."

They were at the biofrost, and Heimdall smiled in greeting. "Good day, my lady," he said. He nodded to Loki, unwilling yet to forgive Loki's destruction of the biofrost even though it was now repaired.

"How's everyone down there?" Tara asked.

"They had some problems in your absence, but it is all well now," he said.

Tara shook her head. "I've only been gone three days!" she exclaimed.

"Your Willow is getting to be as bad as my brother," Loki said with a smirk.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked Heimdall, who nodded.

"They are well," he said. "Happy was injured, but he will be okay."

Tara was relieved. "Tell Thor that I'm sorry I missed him," she said. Odin had returned yesterday, and he had greeted her warmly.

"I will," Loki said. She hugged him goodbye, and he watched her leave. He turned his gaze to Heimdall. "So what happened while she was gone?"

"Tony Starks had an enemy that caused some problems, but there were not any casualties," Heimdall said.

Loki hated being so far away from Tara. What if she needed him? What if she was in danger, and Willow wasn't around, or the enemy was too great? He had to find a way to get back to Earth. Loki made a conscious effort not to think about the delectable Lady Cordelia, ignoring the voice inside that reminded him that she was now on a hellmouth. Getting to Midgard was a priority.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_I just don't see Iron Man 3 going down the same way since Willow is closely connected with Tony in my version. Hopefully, you followed all the many things I alluded to or paved the way for in this chapter. The next one will be in Buffy's P.O.V. Reviews are the BEST! Thanks for reading._


	3. Buffy

_*****The Day Bucky Arrived in_ _Cleveland*****_

Buffy hated seeing Xander so angry and bitter. There had been times when she felt a lot of anger for her life and events that happened. However, she hadn't experienced the bitterness that she was feeling coming from Xander. How was she going to reach him?

Feeling helpless, she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. When she opened her front door, she looked up in shock, surprised to see the man standing there.

"Bucky?" she said.

"I thought maybe you could use a friend right now," he said, feeling awkward.

Buffy stared wordlessly at him for a long moment. Then she hugged him.

"I can't believe you are here," she said. She looked him over. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel like my old self again," he admitted.

"They fixed your head?" she asked.

Bucky nodded. "They did. The technology they had was better than anything here in America," he said.

"Don't tell Will or Tony that," she said with a grin. "How long are you in town for?"

Bucky shrugged. How did he explain that it was only her letters that made him feel alive? That nothing else in this new world made sense but her? "I don't have anywhere I need to be," he said.

Buffy gave him a beaming smile. "Then you can stay here with me!" she declared. "It's kind of rough right now with Anya gone, but we're going to get through this."

Bucky nodded. She pulled him into her world with such ease.

The Avengers came along with his best friend to pay their respects. Steve was surprised to see Bucky at Buffy's.

"Bucky? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa?" Steve asked.

"I was. I'm better, and I was ready for a change," Bucky said.

"You sure being around civilians is a good idea?" Steve asked.

Bucky tried not to roll his eyes as he knew his buddy was motivated by love for him. "I'm fine, Steve. I wouldn't risk Buffy or her friends if I didn't think I was fine," he said.

Steve nodded. "Then I'm glad for you, Bucky," he said.

Bucky knew that his friend deserved more of an explanation. Steve was his only family—the only thing in this world that was familiar to him.

"I feel a connection to Buffy," Bucky admitted.

"Really?" Steve asked in surprise. Then he smiled. "That's great, Buddy."

"We've become friends," Bucky shared. "She wrote me while I was gone."

Steve felt warm inside as he realized what his friend was saying. "Buffy is a special woman. She's been through a lot," he said carefully.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "So have I. She understands brokenness."

Steve knew that to be true since Buffy's first boyfriend was pretty messed up. Her second had been used by the government as some kind of experiment—unlike Steve, Finn didn't know what he was getting into. Then Buffy herself had been broken by her closest friends when they ripped her out of heaven and left her to dig up her own grave.

"Buffy seems happy to have you here," Steve said, having observed the two of them at dinner with everyone.

"Yes," Bucky said. "This is a hellmouth even if it's not as strong as her last ones. I can be of used her until I figure out what to do with myself."

"Okay," Steve said, nodding. "I'll talk to Rhodey and Fury and make sure that the government is okay with you being here."

"Do you think they'll have a problem with it?" Bucky asked, concerned.

"Probably not as the slayer is a government asset who has done much for the world," Steve said. "The President has been made aware of her and the world she fights. With the alien threat out there, he doesn't want to risk upsetting the balance with the slayers who keep the hellmouths closed. Faith was let out of jail just so she could do her part."

"So you think that I will be allowed to stay?" Bucky asked.

"I think so," Steve said. "As long as it's what Buffy wants."

"Did I hear my name?" Buffy said, walking over to the two guys. They'd had dinner, and several had gone with Tony to test out his new vampire weapon. She, Bucky, Clint, Dawn, and Steve had come back to Buffy's apartment.

Steve was in the kitchen with Bucky while everyone else was in the living room.

"I was just telling Steve how I wanted to stay here and help you with fighting your monsters," Bucky said.

"And I was saying that it would probably be okay as long as it was okay with you," Steve said. "I'll clear it was Fury and Uncle Sam."

"Cool," Buffy said. "This place isn't nearly as fun as Sunnydale, but I kind of like the slower pace. Cordy and I are gong to school toward the end of summer. It'll be nice to have someone else here, especially since Xander isn't in a good place."

"That's why I came," Bucky said. "I knew you'd need some help."

Steve could see how comfortable Buffy was with his friend, and it made him happy to see. When Clint and Dawn were going to go to their hotel room, Steve left with them. He had a room in the same hotel.

Clint waited until Dawn went into the room and turned to Steve. "If Bucky hurts my sister, I'll cut out his heart," Clint warned.

"He's not going to hurt her, Clint," Steve said. "He cares about her. They've been writing letters."

"She deserves better than the Winter Solider, Steve," Clint said. He was so pissed about this development and knew his sister would slug him if he said anything to her. She'd earned the right to make her own choices, but this was not what he wanted for his sister.

"Bucky is a good man, Clint," Steve defended.

"He's a killer, Steve," Clint reminded him.

"No, he's not. He's not the Winter Soldier anymore," Steve argued. "That wasn't him. He's himself now, and he won't hurt your sister."

"You can guarantee that?" Clint asked.

"Of course not," Steve said. "Relationships are tricky, but he won't try to physically hurt her."

"He better not," Clint warned and then went into his room.

Dawn knew her brother was agitated over Bucky's presence. "Did you yell at Steve over Bucky's presence? That's kind of mean," Dawn said.

"I'm worried about our sister," Clint said. "Bucky Barnes is unstable, a trained killer."

"You are a trained killer, too. It's not Bucky's fault what happened to him," Dawn defended.

Clint rolled his eyes. "You would say that," he said. "Your best friend is a vampire who's killed countless people."

"Spike has a demon that makes him do bad things, but he's not that guy anymore!" Dawn defended.

"Until he is," Clint countered. "It is his nature, sweetie. Bucky's nature may not be that violent, but he had a lot of things done to him that twisted his mind."

"But he's all better now. That Wandans fixed him," Dawn defended.

"Let's hope," Clint said, not wanting to argue. His sister had been through enough. Now she'd lost a friend due to a stupid accident, and he didn't want to see her hurt by Barnes. If Steve was wrong about his friend, Clint wouldn't hesitate to put down the man out of time. Steve would never do it, but Clint was okay making hard choices. When it came to protecting his family, there wasn't much he wouldn't do.

***** _A Few Weeks Later*****_

Buffy was glad to see that Xander was smiling again. She, Cordy, and Bucky had dragged him to some improv-comedy club not far from the university. The two men were both actually smiling, and Buffy exchanged a look of satisfaction with Cordy.

Cordy was in that awkward position of having been in love with Xander and wanting to help him but knowing he was the last person she could help. It didn't seem fair as she knew him so well—better than Buffy. Buffy only saw Xander a certain way, so she would never know him the way Willow did or even Cordy. Xander was a far cry from the boy Cordy had dated and fallen for five years ago, but he still had that appeal that made her want to be close to him. Now there was haunted look in his eyes that she desperately wanted to take away, but she knew it wasn't her place to.

Damn that Anya. Why did she have to die?

***** _Three Weeks Later*****_

Buffy grinned at Bucky as they exchanged blows. His mechanical arm hurt, so she had to be quick to dodge it when they sparred. It took her two weeks before she could convince him to even spar with her. He was reluctant, but Buffy was tenacious. Finally, Xander told him to do it.

"She and Cordelia have too much history to be good sparring partners, and I'm just not in the mood," Xander said flatly. No one wanted to push Xander now, so Bucky relented. Xander was doing okay, but he was still moody and distance. Now she got Bucky to spar with her a few times since the first one.

Watching Bucky spar with Buffy for the first time made Xander smile. The guy didn't have Buffy's speed, but his footwork was better than anyone Xander had seen—even Clint's. Of course, Xander wasn't about to tell Clint that as he had noticed that Clint was not happy with Bucky's presence. Luckily, Buffy didn't notice her brother's disapproval when he was in town.

Xander had the man living in his apartment. There had been some talk about Bucky taking the extra apartment they had. However, Xander wasn't ready to be alone, and he suspected that Bucky was tired of being alone. The man was a good roommate. He was extremely neat and always cooked breakfast for Xander. The best thing about the man, though, was that he wasn't constantly looking at Xander with concerned-filled glances or asking him how he was doing. Bucky let him be. It wasn't that he was indifferent, but Xander knew the man understood pain and loss even more than Xander did. Strangely enough, Xander found his presence soothing.

However, the main reason Xander liked Bucky was that when he looked at him he sometimes saw another Bucky—the man he was before he was made into a science experience. The short-haired laughing soldier. Xander had worked for weeks along side Steve in Sunnydale and knew how Bucky had been Steve's protector before Steve became the government's experiment. Steve went from this weak and sickly man to the perfect solider. Bucky had always been the popular one Steve had told him. When Steve eclipsed Bucky in every way, the man hadn't been angry or resentful. Instead, he pulled Steve closer and watched his back, a member of the Howling Commandoes. Xander knew that spoke volumes about Bucky's character.

Now the man lost everything the way Steve had except it was so much worse. He'd been used and twisted, made into the worst kind of monster. However, Xander's inner-eye revealed that Clint could relax. Bucky's mind was his own now.

Bucky stopped sparring with Buffy when Cordelia came in. Although he'd spent two months with the group of friends, he still didn't quite understand the dynamics. Xander was a good guy—Bucky had no doubt after living with the man for eight weeks. He reminded Bucky a lot of the man he used to be—a teasing wit behind a sharp eye that noticed everything. His love for his girls, though, drove him the way Bucky used to love being a soldier and fighting with his team. It was strange to meet a man with so many women that weren't his lovers be so close to him. Bucky had never managed to be friends with women—only lovers. However, he knew that Xander had never had sexual relations with Willow, Buffy, or Cordelia. Xander had told him that although Cordelia was the first love of his life that they hadn't had actual sex before she dumped him.

Even years later, Bucky sensed a deep shame over the break-up. When he asked Xander once if he'd ever been with Buffy, Xander had grinned.

"Only in my dreams!" he said.

When Bucky raised an eyebrow (a trait Xander strangely referred to as "being Oz"), Xander explained. "I loved Buffy from the moment I met her. She was beautiful and a real hero with a mission. I signed on to her mission to stay close to her, but she friend-zoned me from the beginning. I'm sure it had to do with the girl-code. Willow was crushing on me back then, and I ignored her that way not wanting to hurt my best friend. Buffy was an easy distraction. Then I fell in lust with Cordy, and Buffy faded to the background. She's been there ever since—regardless of what others might've thought. Cordy was always jealous of Buffy, but it was Willow who broke us up. I love my girls—I'd die for them. They're my sisters, my mother, and my best friends. A part of me in away only people who know you better than you know yourself can be."

Bucky nodded after this speech, understanding. He started to comment when Xander said, "I'm glad, though, that you're here. Wesley and I will never be friends, and I never stopped missing Oz. Sometimes a guy needs another guy around. Ya know?"

Bucky had and smiled. "I do," he said simply. That conversation had happened a few weeks ago, and Bucky still didn't quite understand the group when they were together. Willow and Tara came in for the weekend. Classes were starting in a few days, and the four women were in a tizzy.

Tara came up behind him as they stood watching the four original Scoobies.

"It's hard sometimes understanding them, isn't it?" she said, smiling. The high school friends were chatting a mile a minute, talking over one another, laughing and even occasionally slapping—normally Xander.

Bucky smiled at the soothing woman. She had a presence much different than the others. In small ways, she reminded him of his late sister—sweet, kind of shy and always with a warm smile. Unlike Willow, her power was buzzing in the background, not menacing.

"Yes, they seem to have their own language," he observed, watching them.

"I've known them for two years, and sometimes I still get a little lost when they're together like this," she said.

"You didn't go to high school with them?" he asked.

Tara shook her head. "No. I met Willow her freshmen year at college," she said. "I've only recently met Cordelia—although I heard a lot of stories about her. Mostly not very nice. She wasn't really good to Willow and Xander when they were growing up. Now, she's much different."

Willow looked up and smiled at her lover, drawing her into the group. Bucky didn't feel left out really because he understood ties like this. He and his commandoes were like this.

Wesley spoke, having moved to stand off to his side. Bucky glanced at the older man in surprise. He was very watchful, and it was easy to forget he was there sometimes—an odd accomplishment. His gaze was intense and extremely intelligent.

"Going to school on the mouth of hell is a bond that is hard to penetrate," Wesley said.

Bucky nodded. "I get that," he said. "You were there, right?"

"I was there their senior year and fought the Mayor with them," he said. "Of course, I was mostly useless. I was much different then."

"I've heard," Bucky said. Buffy had told him that Wesley used to be perfectly groomed, formal with a stick up his butt. Now, he was rarely shaven, never in a tie, and sported a wicked looking scar around his neck. Whatever the man used to be, Bucky could see now he was a warrior.

"I never understood the strength of the bond back then," Wesley said. "It wasn't until I went to Los Angeles and became a part of Cordelia and Angel's group that I got it."

"You do seem closer to Cordelia than the others," Bucky observed.

"We've been to hell and back together—she and I," he said with a small smile. "She was this spoiled self-involved beauty queen, and I watched her become this brave, kind, and self-less person, willing to bear such tremendous pain in order to help people. Those visions would give her horribly painful headaches. It's why she's only half human now."

"Buffy mentioned that," Bucky said. "Trial and tribulation changes everyone, I believe. It changed you, too, right?"

"I'm sure Buffy's told you that I was not so good of a watcher for her back when we first met," he said.

"You're doing pretty good now," Buffy said, joining the two men. She put her hand on Wesley's arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks," Wesley said. "We were just talking about how far we've all come. How close you all are and how Cordelia and I went through our own fires in Los Angeles."

"Ain't that the truth," Cordelia said, turning at the mention of her name. "Wes finally pulled that stick out of his ass, and he got laid a bunch by some really hot women and one soulless bitch."

Wesley winced at the reference to Lilah.

"What? Wesley had women? Spill!" Buffy demanded.

"And on that note, I think it's time to start patrolling," Wesley said.

Buffy and Cordelia laughed. "Just when it's getting good!" Buffy protested.

"Let Bucky and Xander pair up, and you and I can share all the Wesley gossip," Cordelia said.

"I wanna hear the good gossip!" Xander protested.

"Me, too!" Willow said.

"Wesley, Tara and I will take the south end of town," Bucky said.

Tara grinned. "That sounds fine," she said.

The four friends eagerly grabbed weapons and left.

Wesley sighed. "They're incorrigible," he remarked.

Bucky had to smile. "I haven't heard that word used since I was boy," he said in bemusement.

"It's not really a word Americans use anymore," Tara agreed.

"I bet your mother or teachers used it to describe you," Wesley guessed.

Bucky's smile got wider. "Actually, Sister Mary Lois used it weekly in school," he said.

"Ah, a fellow Catholic-school boy," Wesley said.

Bucky might've come to Ohio for Buffy, but he was finding that he really liked her friends.

_*****A Week Later*****_

Xander finished another shift of work and drove to the Magic Box. Wesley was running it for him because he didn't know what to do with it. How could he sell it when it was Anya's?

"Hey," he said, greeting Wesley.

"Good evening. How was work?" Wesley asked. "I was about to close up and head to dinner."

"Work was good," Xander said. "How's things here? Is this worth keeping open? It was Anya's, and I don't want to close it. But I don't want to run it either."

"Actually, it's not too bad. Anya designed a great website for both her shops, so she gets quite a bit of online orders. The manager she hired in Sunnydale handles most of those," Wesley said. "The hellmouth here isn't as big, but the town is larger. In fact, I was thinking we should hire a part-time worker."

"Really?" Xander said. "You think it's busy enough?" he asked.

"Well, you work on Saturdays, and we close Sunday and Monday. However, I really don't want to keep working so much here," Wesley said. "I, like Rupert, find it a useful endeavor. Yet my job is to be Buffy's watcher. The Council pays me for that, and I do have to write reports and research."

"Hey, no argument from me," Xander said. "I'm just glad you're here to help me. If you need to hire three people, hire them. I'm okay with that completely."

"I will make up some flyers for the girls to take to campus," Wesley said.

"Why not take out an ad on Craigslist?" Xander suggested.

Wesley frowned in disapproval. "I want an intelligent person who can follow instruction," he said. "College students are intelligent and normally conscientious."

Xander shrugged. "Fine with me," he said. "Let me know when you hire someone, so I don't freak out when I come in a see a stranger."

"You don't want to interview them yourself?" Wesley asked.

Xander shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't know what to do. Make sure they're open minded about the supernatural and such," he said. "No need to traumatize someone who ends up seeing things that scar them for life while here."

Wesley smiled. "True," he said.

Buffy and Bucky came in. "Hey. What's going on this evening?" Buffy asked.

"I was about to go to dinner. Have you eaten?" Wesley asked.

"Yep. I took Bucky to that Thai place around the corner. He wasn't a fan," Buffy said with a smirk.

"I still can't feel my tongue," Bucky remarked.

Buffy smirked. "You going to eat with Wes?" she asked Xander.

"Yea, I don't feel like cooking," Xander said. "We're going to get a part-time helper here. If you or Cordy have a classmate that needs a job, send them to Wes."

"Cool," Buffy said.

"How's classes going?" Wesley asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "It's just the first week. Too soon to tell," she said. "I don't _think_ any of my professors are mad scientists doing experiments on the demon population, but it's too soon to tell!"

Xander snorted. "Don't try out for any sports teams. They could be wackos, too!" he said.

"Are you referring to the swim coach in Sunnydale who turned his players into fish men?" Wesley asked. "I read about that in Rupert's journal."

"Fun times," Xander said. "I can still hold my breath for three minutes."

"Don't tell Cordy. You'll freak her out," Buffy said with a snicker. "She'll start looking for webbed feet."

"Where is our princess?" Xander asked.

"Did she tell you about Pylea finally?" Buffy said with a grin. "Leave it to Cordy to get named ruler of a demon dimension! She's already got a paper she wanted to get a head start on. Bucky and I are doing the patrolling tonight."

"Are you sure?" Xander asked.

"Yep," Buffy said. "You two can handle tomorrow. Bucky's going to take me out for our first date tomorrow."

Bucky looked surprised. "I am?" he asked.

Buffy put her hand on her hip and looked up at him with a determined gleam in her eye. "Yes. You've been here a month, and I think it's time. Don't you?" she asked pointedly.

Bucky felt a bit embarrassed and nodded. "Sure," he said. He and Buffy were spending all kinds of time together, but he never crossed the line. It'd been a long time for him, and he had wanted to make sure that he was back to himself. Neither of them was in a hurry, but it seemed that Buffy was now ready.

He would be, too.

_*****The Next Evening******_

Bucky were a pair of black jeans with a nice shirt on his date with Buffy. She wore a long skirt with a skimpy top that showed just a hint of her stomach, making his heart race. Her hair was free flowing the way that he liked it.

"You look beautiful," he said, smiling down at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said. He'd even shaved, showing off that incredible face of his to perfection. His hair was tied back. "I've never seen you look so neat."

"Well, I don't remember everything, but I do recall that it's customary for the man to make some effort with his appearance on a date," Bucky said. He held out his hand to Buffy.

Buffy put her hand in his, smiling brightly. The thing between them was new, but she could feel how powerful it was already. Somehow, she knew that this was just the beginning.

***** _Asgard*****_

Frigga could tell something was troubling her husband. "What is wrong, husband?" she asked.

"I worry about Midgard," he admitted. "There is a darkness spreading. An ancient enemy is moving across the land. The hellmouth in Sunnydale is going to face its darkest challenge yet. The slayer should not have been brought back. She has upset the balance too much."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Frigga asked. "Loki worries much for Tara."

"He wishes to be on Midgard," Odin said.

Frigga nodded. "He cares much for Tara, and you know how little he cares for anyone," she said. "It is good that he worries about her. She has helped change him for the better."

"I believe Lady Cordelia holds his fancy, too," Odin remarked. "At least she is not as frail as most humans as she is part celestial."

"You know they believe her to be part demon," Frigga said.

Odin smiled. "Yes, that fits what they know, but Cordelia—like Alexander—has been touched by a god. Her sight is divine, so she cannot be demonic," he said.

"They understand little the nature of such things," Frigga said.

Loki, who had come into the throne room, overheard their remarks and stepped into view. "I understand such things," he said. "I could help them—monitor the hellmouths and keep an eye on Alexander and Cordelia as well as Tara."

"You know the humans do not want you on Earth," Odin reminded him.

"What if I did not go as myself?" Loki asked. "I am a master of disguise. They would not know it is I."

Odin considered his adopted sons request. Could he trust his wayward son? Was the change in him real? "Your brother is on Earth. He can help them if they need it," Odin said.

"Thor is a hammer and knows nothing of subtlety," Loki argued. "If things become dire, he is good in a fight. However, can he anticipate when one is coming or know who or wht to watch? I can. I will not harm any human. Let me prove to you that I really have changed. Give me the same grace you showed Thor."

Odin contemplated Loki, glancing at his wife, who offered a slight nod. He knew what she favored, and he let out a sigh. "Fine, Loki. I will allow this. However, know that I will have Heimdall watching you closely. If you seek to build power for yourself or harm or enslave any human, you will be brought home and imprisoned again," he warned.

Loki smiled. "I will behave. I promise," he said, holding out his hand for Odin.

"I hope so, my son," Odin said.

Loki hugged his mother and moved quickly away before his father could change his mind.

Finally, he would get to be back on Midgard. This time as a friend and not a ruler.

Loki never considered how his own presence might alter things.

Odin looked at his wife. "I'm not sure this is the right course of action," he said.

"It is," Frigga assured him. "Loki is brilliant, and he actually wants to help. I think he will surprise everyone."

Odin hoped she was right. Would he help the evil that was spreading or would he aid it? Would the evil notice his son's presence and pull Loki into its web?

Time would tell.

***** _The End*****_


	4. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two more installments in this series. The last one is not complete.

_*****A Week Later*****_

Cordelia grinned at Buffy, who was stirring the cream in her coffee with a goofy grin on her face. "Someone's in a good mood," Cordelia said. Invisible hands poured her own coffee. "Thanks, Dennis."

"It's a good morning," Buffy said. "But I don't know why you wanted me at your apartment so early. It's Sunday. A day of rest."

"It's not that early, Buffy. It's after nine," Cordelia said with a smirk. "I wanna hear all about your second date with Bucky! My social life is utterly dead, so the least you can do is let me live vicariously through you."

"We went to that club that has jazz players off campus I heard about," Buffy shared. "He liked it."

"Good. And?" Cordy prodded.

"He kissed me goodnight," Buffy shared with a happy sigh.

Cordelia cheered. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I take it from your smile that it was a good kiss."

"It was perfect," Buffy said. "He is perfect—for me anyway."

"I'm glad for you, Buffy. You deserve it," Cordy said. "I have something to tell you that might burst your happy bubble or make it bigger."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I talked to Willow, and she said that she and Tara were coming to town for Fall Break," Cordelia said.

"Really?" Buffy asked. "We can go to them."

"You and I can, but Xander can't. You know Xander can't miss more work," Cordy said.

"When is their fall break? Ours is in two weeks," Buffy said.

"Theirs is in another week," Cordelia answered. "They are going to spend Thursday finishing up some work and then fly in Friday."

"We need to take Xander out when they arrive," Buffy said. "Go to a club and go dancing. Relax and think of nothing but fun. This town is so tame that one evening off is no biggie."

"Sounds great to me," Cordelia said.

There was a knock on the door, so Buffy got up to answer it. "Good morning, Wes. What's up?" Buffy asked.

"I have an interview in a half hour for a potential employee," he answered. "Will you come by the shop in about forty-five minutes or so? I'd like you to sign off on the guy before I hire him."

"Sure," Buffy said. "But don't you need Xander's approval?"

"Actually, Xander wants me to take care of it," Wes said. "But I figured that you have good instincts. Your slayer radar will spot someone with nefarious intentions at the very least."

"Not if the person is human," Buffy said, thinking of Walsh. "I've been fooled by humans with bad intentions. Remember my professor that was a secret vampire neuterer?"

"Yes, well, I'd still feel better if you come meet him," Wes said.

Buffy's eyes brightened. "Oh, it's a guy? Is he a hottie? Cordelia's in major need of smoochies," she offered.

Cordelia's face flushed as she glared at her friend. "I do not! I'm just fine living alone with my male ghost! If I so wanted to meet a guy, I would!" she insisted.

"It couldn't hurt having someone already in the know, though, right?" Buffy said. "You are going to make sure the guy's not an idiot about the supernatural?"

"It's not essential that a person sells goods and offering excellent customer service be a believer in magic, Buffy," Wesley said. "I'd rather they be honest and reliable."

"Still, it'd be better," Buffy said.

"I have to go," Wesley said, looking at his watch. "I mustn't be late."

Buffy grinned. He was still so proper sometimes, and she found herself amused by that quality. "No, you mustn't," she mocked.

Wesley gave her a look but said nothing as he left. Buffy giggled. "I do so like the new and improved Wesley. The stick has been removed from his butt, but every so often, the British properness comes out," she said. "I miss Giles. I'm going to go call him."

"Tell him, I said hi," Cordelia said.

"I'm going to go take my shower, so I'll catch up with you later," Buffy said.

"Later," Cordelia said. She sighed and stirred her coffee absentmindedly. "I hate when Buffy's right."

She did wish that she had someone. Her fleeting attraction with Angel was fading even though she did miss him quite a bit.

***** _Magic Box*****_

Wesley was quite impressed with the attractive young man who wanted to work at his shop. He was a graduate student in ancient languages and folklore, reminding him very much of himself and Rupert. A perfect Watcher candidate, in fact.

"So, Luke, tell me. What attracted you to our shop? Most Americans are very dismissive of this kind of establishment," he said.

"Before I answer, I would like to know if you are a believer in the practice of magic or is this just a trinket shop? I'm fine either way," Luke said, flashing a smile.

Wes considered his response. It would be better if the man understood really what they were doing. "I've seen too much in my life to discount magic as real," Wes said. "Although I am not a warlock myself, I can perform basic spells if called upon. Alexander, the owner of this establishment, has a best friend that is a powerful witch, and her girlfriend is also a witch of considerable power. If you work for us, it is not necessary that you believe in magic or the supernatural. However, I must caution you that you will encounter things that might challenge your world view."

The man nodded, thoughtful. "My mother is a witch of sorts, and she has taught me some things," the man admitted. "It's what drew me to ancient languages. She had an old book of spells in another language. That led me to study the history of magic and druidism."

Wesley was both relieved and excited. "Well, it sounds like you might be a good fit, especially if your studies allow you for some flexibility in scheduling," Wesley said. "I can't promise a set schedule as things sometimes come up."

"That's not a problem," Luke said.

The door opened, interrupting them. "Hey, Wes," Buffy said, giving the two men a bright smile. The potential newbie was very attractive. When he stood in greeting, Buffy realized that he was closer to six foot. He had a friendly smile, so Buffy held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Buffy. If you're going to work for my best friend, you should know me."

"This is the witch you were telling me about?" Luke asked, glancing at Wesley.

"Oh, no," he replied. "This is Buffy, not Willow. Buffy's gifted in other ways. All of Xander's friends are female."

"Sounds like a lucky man," Luke said with a grin.

"So he's in the know?" Buffy asked Wesley.

"He's had some experience with witchcraft," Wesley said. "This is Luke Olson. He's a graduate student studying ancient languages and folklore."

Buffy frowned. "That seems a bit convenient," she said. "Are you evil?"

Wesley's eyes widened in dismay. "Buffy," he admonished.

Luke laughed. "No, that's fine," he said. "I'm not offended. In the world today, it's good to be cautious."

"That doesn't answer my question," Buffy said pointedly.

"No, I'm not evil," he said. "I don't claim to be perfect, but I try to do what's best for mankind."

"Where's that accent from? You don't sound exactly British," Buffy prodded."

"I'm actually from Switzerland," Luke said. "The accent isn't as pronounced."

Buffy nodded, giving him a considering look. She felt something from him, but she couldn't quite decide if it was bad or not. If he was a magic wielder, that might explain it. She didn't feel a threaten from him, so she relaxed. "Okay. If you decide to turn evil, you'll regret it," she warned.

"Okay," Luke said, looking at Wesley.

"Ignore her. We've just had some bad luck before, and she's overly pessimistic," Wesley assured him. "Can you start Tuesday? We're closed Sundays and Mondays."

"Sure, I'm free after one," he said.

"I'll see you then. Bring your two forms of I.D. for the employment papers," Wesley said.

Buffy watched the guy leave. "He seems okay," she said.

"I think he's a good find," Wesley said. "He's twenty-five, having served four years in the military. He earned his bachelor's while serving."

"Military?" Buffy asked in alarm.

"Yes, Buffy, many good Americans consider it a privilege to serve their nation in the armed forces," Wesley said. "Not everyone who served is suspect."

Buffy sighed. "Yea, I guess he wouldn't have told you that if he had an agenda. Riley didn't," she said.

"There you go. I'll let Xander know the good news," Wesley said. "Who knows? Maybe Luke will prove useful if he has any real magical abilities."

"Let's hope," Buffy said.

They both knew that no one could replace Willow or Tara, however.

***** _The Following Friday ******_

Cordelia was so glad that Willow and Tara was in town as it gave the group a welcome break up in the routine. Buffy and Bucky weren't too lovey-dovey, but their obviously growing closeness made Cordelia feel lonely sometimes. Xander was too wrapped up in his grief when he wasn't working to be much of a companion.

"It's so great to see you guys!" she said, hugging Willow and Tara. Tara was a bit surprised by her warmth as they didn't know each other too well, but she knew that the group was close. It made her happy to feel so welcomed.

"We're glad to be seen," Willow said.

"How's Xander?" Tara asked.

"Oh, he's hanging in there," Buffy said. "He'll be here shortly. He was knocking off work early."

"We are so going out!" Cordelia explained. "I feel a strong need to get hammered and forget things for a while."

"Has something happened?" Tara asked in concern.

"She's just jealous 'cause I have a hot honey, and she doesn't!" Buffy said with a smug smile.

"It's not fair!" Cordelia said with a pout. "I'm gorgeous and intelligent and compassionate. Where are all the hot college guys that are supposed to be beating down my door?"

"It kind of sucks having freshmen classes, huh?" Willow said knowingly.

"You're telling me," Cordelia said with a groan. "Tonight, we're going to a club and find me a hot guy!"

"Did someone order a hot guy? Here I am!" Xander said as he came into Buffy's apartment.

"Xander!" Willow gushed, running to embrace him.

"All my ladies in one place," Xander said with a wide smile. "I'm one lucky guy!"

"Yes, you are," Willow said, smiling up at him. She was so glad to see him smile again.

A few hours later, a good time was being had by all of them. Xander allowed himself to really join in. At first, he felt a flash of guilt, but then he thought of Anya. No one loved having a good time and dancing more than she, so he decided to allow his friends to distract him from his grief for a few hours.

Buffy was slow dancing with Bucky, who was not at all comfortable at the club. He had been content to sit sipping a beer, watching the girls. When a slow song played, though, Buffy dragged him out onto the floor.

Xander had been pleasantly surprised by Bucky the past few weeks. He had become a permanent roommate of Xander as Xander didn't really want to be alone. Bucky didn't either, so he didn't take the empty apartment that was available. Xander's pain reminded him of the man he used to be. No longer could Bucky crack and a joke and be the devil-may-care man he once was, but he could offer Xander a distraction. He found that having someone else around at night kept some of the demons at bay.

Slow dancing with Buffy was nice, however. "This isn't so bad," Bucky murmured.

Buffy smiled and looked up at him. "I told you," she said. She raised up slightly and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. They hadn't slept together yet as she wanted things to work. No more rushing into things. Being friends as pen pals and then him showing up when she needed his outsider's perspective and support had been perfect. Now, though, she was ready to open her heart to more.

Nearby, Cordelia walked over to Xander, who was sitting at the table drinking. She held out her hand. "Come on, doofus. Dance with me," she ordered.

Xander smiled and stood up. "Not enough hot guys here to satisfy the queen, huh?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. She slipped into his arms, and it was like they were back in high school again. He was the perfect height, not towering over her but not short either.

"You look gorgeous, so these guys must be blind," Xander said, looking down at her in the short red dress with low neckline.

"No, they're not blind," she said. "I just wanted to dance with you. You were looking sad."

"Anya loved to dance," he admitted. "Our first date was the senior prom."

"Oh, yes, that's right," she said. "I had forgotten. You were my knight, buying me that gorgeous dress, so I could make Wesley drool."

Xander laughed. "I can't believe you used to crush on him," he said.

"Why not? He's very cute and has that accent. Girls do love an accent," she said primly. "How did you end up going with Anya?"

"She ordered me to take her," he said with a fond smile. "Since you had trained me to do what a woman orders, what could I do?"

Cordelia snorted. "So that's how you remember things? Figures," she muttered.

"I let you dress me, Cordelia," he reminded her.

"Only sometimes," she replied with a grin.

The music changed to a fast song, and she grabbed his hand, not letting him go back to the table.

Xander decided to let go of his pain for a night and focus enjoying himself with his friends.

***** _The Next Morning*****_

The bright light from the blinds she'd left opened woke Cordelia up. When she opened her eyes, she winced at the shine. She sat up and a piercing pain hit her head. It wasn't a vision, so she knew it was the beginning of a hangover from hell.

"Ah, God," she mumbled. Keeping her eyes half closed, she called out, "Dennis! Can you bring me some aspirin and some water?"

"Can you not yell?" Xander asked.

Gasping in surprise, Cordelia's eyes flew open, and she turned and saw Xander in the bed next to her. "What are you doing in my bed?" she demanded.

Xander lifted up the covers and saw that he was naked. "Well, since I don't have on any underwear, I can only assume that you had your wicked way with me," he said dryly.

Cordelia looked down and realized that she was nude also. "What the hell did we do?" she asked.

Xander sat up and turned to put his feet on the floor, his head was pounding. He dropped it into his hands. "Have Dennis give me some of those aspirins," he said.

Ghostly hands moved to do just that, and the couple took their pills with a sip of water, refusing to really look at one another.

Finally, Xander stood up and got dressed, Cordy averted her eyes, keeping the covers over her chest.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry," Xander said.

"No, I'm sorry," Cordelia said quickly. "I can't believe this happened. I know you're not in a place that would welcome something like this. This shouldn't have happened."

"Probably not," he said. "But it did. I let myself forget for a few hours how miserable I was. It was nice."

Cordelia wasn't sure how to reply. What was the right thing in this situation? They had so much history, and he was still grieving. "I guess when you're lonely, it's easy to turn to someone who knows you," she said. "I don't exactly remember what happened, but I know that I care about you. I hate that you're in such pain, but I know you're not ready to move on from it."

"No, I'm not," he said. He walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down. He gave her a soft kiss. "I don't want to pretend that this didn't happen, but I'm not ready for it to happen again—not now. I don't know when I'll be."

"That's okay, Xander," she assured him. "We were each other's first love, but it was more like puppy love. What you had with Anya was the real deal. I respect that."

Xander straightened up and smiled at her. "You are first-class, Cordelia. Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Cordelia said, forcing a smile. She kept it on until he left. Then she sunk down into the covers and cried.

"What did I do, Dennis? And with Xander?" she groaned.

She didn't know what she felt for Xander, but she knew that having drunken sex with him less than two months after his fiancée died was a sure way to make sure nothing real between them could ever happen again.

***** _The Magic Box*****_

Tara was humming happily as she went into the Magic Box. She wanted to do a cleansing of Xander's house before she and Willow left. Bucky and Xander both carried such pain inside that she knew it would help ease them both. They were flying back to New York in the morning. Tony was insisting they take his plane back for a non-stop flight, saving time. Willow thought it was his generosity on display, but Tara knew that he just hated to have Willow away for him on a weekday. If the man was a bit younger and not in love with Pepper, she might be jealous. Instead, she found it sweet how much he adored and appreciated her Willow.

When that mess with the Mandarin went down, Willow had really stepped up and helped him get through. Tara had even helped Pepper when that guy Killian tried to kidnap her.

"Good afternoon, Tara," Wesley said. "It's nice having you and Willow back in town. What can I get for you?"

"I have a list of ingredients I hoped you could fill," Tara said, handing it to him. "I want to do a cleansing spell at Xander's before we leave town."

"Of course," Wesley said. He glanced at the paper. "I should have everything on it except for one. Luke, our new hire, is sorting through the spices in the back."

"Xander told me that you found someone that knew about magic to work here. How's he working out?" she asked.

"Great so far," Wesley said. "Luke, can you come out here? I have a friend I want you to meet."

"Coming," he called back.

Tara smiled at the dark haired, attractive man who stepped out of the backroom. She stepped closer to the counter.

"I'll just go gather these ingredients," Wesley said. He looked at Luke. "Luke, this is Tara, a friend of ours from New York. I am getting some ingredients she needs."

"Hello," Luke said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Tara stepped closer to take his hand. "It's nice—" she began and stopped as her eyes connected with his. Wesley disappeared into the back, and she moved even closer. "Loki? Is that you?"

Luke grinned. "I knew I couldn't fool you, little sister," he said. He pulled her close for a hug.

***** _The End*****_

_Thanks so much for reading! Take a minute for a final review._


End file.
